


Arrangement

by oknstark



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Badass Reader, F/M, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, Post The Avengers (2012), Sexual Tension, Thor: The Dark World, Vanir Reader, thor is kind of a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oknstark/pseuds/oknstark
Summary: Thor brought back his brother to Asgard to pay for his crimes, but Odin is not only mad at him, but also his older son. And to make him stay for once in a lifetime on Asgard, he decides to bond their ties with Vanaheim by Thor marrying their princess. But Thor is not into her, neither she is… Can they learn to live with their hateful relationship for the good of the Nine Realms or it will burn them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first attempt to write a long fanfiction. My main language is not English, so forgive me for any mistake on the story. I try to do it the best I can, so I hope you enjoy it! ^_^

When Thor brought his brother back to Asgard, he knew he would face the consequences for trying to rule another realm. But he never imagined that his father was forcing him to stay there and not going back to Earth.

Thor grew up and learnt to help other people, and that had something to do with leaving Asgard sometimes to see his team and his friends, the Avengers.

Thor was very dissapointed about Loki, but he carried the hard feeling of his brother being in prison painfully on his heart. His mother knew it, they talked about it almost every day. But Thor didn’t pay a visit to Loki since he was there, he couldn’t help to see his brother in prison and throwing loathe to him, even if Thor knew that Loki was right in some manners about their relationship and their family. He tried a few times, to go and tried to talk with him, but he simply could not being there for much longer. For Frigga though, it was different. She used to go and see him every day, using magic to spend time with her youngest son and tried to fix his mind and for him to see the danger and ruin he caused, and tried to convice him that he still had a family.

Though Odin was angry at Loki for what he did on Midgard, but also the feeling was heading towards Thor. Even if he did his duty while protecting the mortal’s realm, Odin wasn’t going to let his heir go back there. He needed Thor to be in Asgard and the All Father knew he needed him to be in the throne as a responsible and wise king, not playing the heroe around the realms, and mostly, the mortal’s one.

Weeks later, Odin settled down a visit from the realness of Vanaheim. Thor didn’t take very well the order, as he was going to meet the Vanir princess, but his father was forcing him to do it, like it or not, and he wasn’t in the mood to protest against it. Thor despised the idea of getting settled down with a woman he never met before and he wasn’t ready to forget Jane. His heart ached because he couldn’t go after her after the battle in New York and as he knew she saw him on the news, maybe she will never forgive him for not looking after her.

With a sigh, Thor entered the throne room days later, ready to meet the woman that could be his possible wife. He was still disliking the thought that he had to marry someone maybe he wouldn’t like or be able to love some day. His steps filled the empty and silent hall, where he already saw some new silhouettes. A lady and an older man where facing their backs to the asgardian prince, as they talked with his father and mother, down the stairs of the throne.

The woman quickly felt a change in the atmosphere and turned around, listening to his father’s conversation, only to see trough the corner of her eyes to the god of thunder himself. She recovered her posture again, as Thor came closer to the king and his guests.

“Father, mother.” Thor bowed his head, giving tiny glances at the man by his side some steps further and whom he supposed, was his daughter.

Thor felt soon the eyes of the woman on himself, as his father spoke. “Thank you, Thor, for coming” he said, calmly, getting up from his seat. The tiredness filling are over the All Father with every step he gave on the stairs, until he reached the Vanir king and her daughter.

The blonde simply nodded as an answer. He didn’t want to be there.

“Thor, this is Asmund, the king of Vanaheim and his daughter, princess Y/N” the man said, introducing them.

Thor bowed at them. “My pleassure.”

“The pleassure is ours, prince Thor” Asmund said, also bowing at the god.

Thor nodded again and finally met the woman. She bowed at him too, but he could see on her face coldness and a little bit of anger, if he could say so. But if he was sure about something it was that her whole expression said that she didn’t want to be there either.

“We hope that you start courting princess Y/N from some weeks now” Frigga walked to her son. “King Asmund is very aware that our kingdoms now need to be as supportive as possible and we hope that your possible marriage bring us the peace that we lost from these years” she smiled, resting a hand on his arm. She knew what Thor tought about it, but still, she was very proud of him. At least he was trying to do what her husband said to do.

“Certainly we do, your highness” Asmund said, smiling back. “My daughter is happily to be here today, as I am, and we hope that this marriage make us stronger” he said. Thor could see Y/N jaw’s clenching at his statement, with her gaze lost on the room. Fine, he thought. She wasn’t happy with all these, she was being forced too.

“We organized you both a lunch so you can meet each other much better” Frigga said.

Thor nodded at his mother, but nothing came from his mouth. Y/N stayed there, grabbing tightly her father’s arm without speaking, her eyes now on the floor. Frigga encouraged him with her gaze to make a step in front of her. So he did, and even if she hadn’t make a sound since he arrived, Thor offered Y/N his hand.

Y/N lifted her gaze to him and took unsure his invitation. Her father gave her a tiny smile before they started walking out the throne room. Thor was heading her to the dinnig room. He started to feeling uncomfortable as they walked in total silence on the halls. She would walk basicaly ignoring him.

Until they arrived the dinning room, the guards left them alone as Y/N walked rapidly to the table, leaving Thor behind and sat on the chair. Thor soon followed her and two maids entered the room with a plate on their hands and placed them in front of the soon to be husband and wife, along with two cups of some liquor.

Y/N sighed when the maids left them alone, she didn’t had appetite at the moment. The single thought of get married with a man that she does not love, and most important, she does not know yet, got her bad and indignant. Thor looked over her, and opened his lips to talk, but she did it first.

“I am sorry for not being very polite today” those were the first words that Thor heard from her. “I am not very glad about this, but my father wanted me to do it, so I am afraid that I have to commit myself to my word” she said, looking at him, firmly and never stuttering. “I don’t even know you, and I don’t want to get married like this. I know you don’t want either, I can see it, so I think is better for both of us to obey to they orders as best as we can.”

Y/N gave him a cold gaze and then started to eat little by little the meal, trying not to meet his eyes for long as possible. But Thor wasn’t sure about what to think about her. In a moment, he thought thah maybe they could work things out, but that wasn’t the case as he can see. He had the intention to talk to her, getting to know each other, but would Y/N be cold towards him if he tried?

“So… you’re from Vanaheim…”

Y/N lifted a brow at his odd remark and let him finish.

“I was there a few days ago” he continued, sipping on his cup.

“I know” she answered, eating more from the plate. “Your people is always intruding in other realm’s problems” she tossed.

“Well, we try to help” Thor replied fast, getting annoyed by her comment.

“You are not doing a very good job at it for what it seems” she said, lifting her gaze.

“My father just wants to protect the Nine Realms-”

“And yet your brother caused unsteadiness to them after the invasion on Midgard because of his lack of fatherly sense” Y/N said, and took her cup to her lips to drink something.

Thor freezed for a moment at her words. She was being very derogatory towards him and his brother, his family. Yes, he did bad things, but she didn’t had the right to speak about Loki in that way. And that made him mad. After her remark, Thor decided to hold back his answers for not being disrespectful at her, and moments later they walked out of the room without talking again.

Y/N knew that maybe could have caused some harm for her statement, but she wasn’t able to speak again. She simply couldn’t and decided it was the best. She didn’t like him, she didn’t like Odin either, and she definitely didn’t like the situation. She was angry about the invasion that Thor and the asgardians had made to Vanaheim, even if it was to help, they only caused destruction to her kingdom and now that her mother passed, Vanaheim needed someone else to rule, the only problem was that se needed to get married to ascend the throne. And she detested the idea.

Thor left her on her chambers to get ahead to his owns, that weren’t that far away from hers, and tried to clear his mind about their failed attempt to accomplish their very first task: meet one another. He didn’t want to fail to his mother, but Y/N’s words were running on his head. He sat down on the bed, and suddenly a weird sensation was spreading all over him… madness, sadness, hate.

Could he really hate somebody? Even more, could he hate the woman that would possibly rule by his side? He could see why his father had chosen her; she was smart, serious, fearless and commited to her realm. She was a true leader, a true princess. And she was beautiful too, but her physical apperance was nothing as everything she did was pushing him away. He could only wait to the next days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days later, Odin needs his son and his warriors to stop a new menace. Y/N, as the future queen, is called upon it as well, but she’s not happy about Odin’s plans. Otherwise, she and Thor know inside that they have to work together to accomplish their orders.

A few days passed. And didn’t were as Thor expected them to be. Y/N and he had a lot of time together. They used to eat together breakfast and lunch, and in the noon, Y/N would get along with his family at the dinning room; and also they used to walk on the palace and go to the gardens, where they simply faked happiness to the asgardian people.

Even if they were forced to be around each other, they simply would not get along well. The time Thor was sure about her and that he didn’t like her was four days later since her arrival on Asgard. Her father had just departed to Vanaheim that morning and she was on her worst mood ever, if that was even possible. She didn’t want to go to breakfast and neither to lunch. Y/N made sure the maid that was attending her would take her food to her chambers because she didn’t wanted to go out.

Later that day, she was called to an important meeting. The guards leaded her to the throne room. Thor and the All Father were there, along with some warriors and two of Thor’s friends, whom she recognised as Frandal and Volstagg. They all seemed with preocupied faces as Odin started to speak to everyone about the matter: there was a problem again with something awakening. The aether was being used again since Borr, Odin’s father, buried it on Earth. Thus it meant that it was being manipulated by someone and those where not good news. The dark elves were the suspects for stealing the aether, so they had to be prepared against them.

When Y/N entered the room, Thor sighed irrritated and Odin started again to give his orders on what they needed to do to, but Y/N wasn’t happy at all at his plan. As Thor and his warriors made their way to Vanaheim weeks ago and left a disaster on the realm, she didn’t wanted to leave destruction and mess on another land. She spoke firmly about it, interrupting the All Father, something that really surprised the people around her and Thor certainly didn’t like the tone she was holding while she was talking.

His fits clenched, holding back his comments and remarks at her recount of the events on Vanaheim and how she wanted another plan that would not involve destruction or inestability to other realms. The people around them muttered at her corageous order, but Odin stopped them slamming his fist on the table in front of him, and made sure to be clear on his position: he would not change his mind and Y/N had to get along with it, like or not. She was going to be a queen soon, so she needed to know that sometimes they were forced to make big sacrifices to prevent the end of the Nine Realms.

Y/N kept quiet, looking down with deception and let Odin finish his instructions around the table, filled with books, maps and old files. And when the All Father dismissed his people, she was the first to walk away from the throne room. But Thor was getting his anger run through his body and rapidly followed her out.

His steps walked some feet behind her and when she was near her chambers, Thor started to called her loudly, making her stop and turn around with a quick movement.

“What is the matter, _your highness_?” her cold expression greeted him.

Thor sighed. “Y/N, you need to understand that this is the only way that we can stop-”

“No, it’s the way  _your_  father wants to do it. Do you remember how you and your friends came to my realm without an invitation? My people is still recovering for your barbarian acts and destruction” she replied, furious.

“We wanted to help and I don’t remember you made an objection about it” Thor came closer to her, just as displeased as her.

“My father had no option, you were bursting on my land in no time, as you made your little battle very quickly.”

“You’re complaining when you didn’t even were there. You are trained I suppose, and for what I’ve heard, but you didn’t make your time to your people when they needed you?” he teased.

“I was busy and not prepared for it.”

“And we made all the dirty work instead of the  _great_   _princess_ , you are very welcome.”

Y/N’s heartbeat started to increase and let her fume spread through her blood, looking at him infuriated. “I can’t believe I am going to marry an oaf like you” she spitted out. “You and your father just want to win everything over yourselves, even if that costs you a war between the Nine Realms and I am not going to be part of it.”

With that, Y/N turned on her feet with the intetion to go to her chambers. But Thor was not ready to let her go again; without thinking, he rapidly reached her arm before she could walk to the door. At the very moment Y/N felt Thor’s hand, she turned and gave her a strong kick on his stomach. Thor was caught off guard and his back hitted the nearest wall on the hall. Y/N had him imprisoned with her small figure and conjured a dagger on her hand with magic. The weapon almost touching his troath just by mere centimeters, where it was threating to dig in.

“Stay back, son of Odin” her eyes full with wrath locked on his.

Heavily breathing, Y/N turned away once again and finally made her way to her chambers, leaving Thor in dismay and surprissed against the wall. She was certainly strong. Of course! She was a goddess, but he could have easily pushed her away with his strenght. He did not though, he may be mad at her stubborness, but he would never fight her in a physical way. At least not in that manner…

Well, certainly she was gorgeous. The way her hair flowed against her face, and her dresses always fitting perfectly on her body was something he was very aware of. But her personality and judgment wasn’t something that they share and Thor was very sure that they will never do it.

* * *

That mere night, Y/N reunited on the dinning room with Thor’s family. The tension between them was very obvious, but they both managed to keep it inside. Frigga, her soon to be mother-in-law, would make some comments about their day and would ask them how was everything going to reduce the heavy strain between her son and the vanir princess. But it didn’t seem to work very well, even Odin could notice it and he was not happy about it.

“I know you are trying” the All Father said, lifting his cup to take a sip of mead. Thor and Y/N gave their attention to him immediately. “And I know it’s not easy for both of you, specially you, Y/N, but you may try harder as you are leaving in two days to Svartalfheim.”

Thor nodded at his father without speaking a single word and his attention went back to the rest of his meal, ignoring Y/N, who was by his side the whole time because he could not forget the little encounter they had earlier. She just limited herself to say yes on her mind and continued to eat her food. Even though, Thor thought why this would be more difficult for her than to him. Maybe because she was alone there, and she was still waiting for her father to come back to Asgard and take her with him to Vanaheim. But that was not possible at the time. A deal was a deal, and they had to make it at all cost.

* * *

Y/N sighed for the tenth time, winking with bother at the balcony, covered with red silk curtains. She made herself comfortable on the large bed and grabbed the sheets to try and cover her body again. She closed her eyes once more, but she couldn’t sleep. The stress and anxiety were eating her alive, knowing that she had to leave to another realm that she never laid a feet on. It was enough with being on Asgard, she didn’t wanted to do it; she could not fight in that way, knowing that their acts would set free another war and make the realms unstable again. Thinking just about the mess that Thor and the asgardians warriors would make there was something she was very worried about.

Sharply, she got rid of the sheets, sitting down on the edge of the bed with a headache, and rubbing her temples she decided to get out and go for a walk. Maybe she could rest her mind and be prepared for whatever it was coming. Yawning, she walked to the wardrobe and took a long night robe to cover her short night dress. Y/N left the chambers, trying not to make any sound as she wandered around the halls of the golden palace, admiring their architecture. Eventually, she found the library and got in there, with the intention to grab a book and read it, thinking it would help to her sleeplessness.

Y/N walked through the book shelves, almost at the end of the place, when a magic book catched her attention. She took it on her hands and quickly reached a couch to sit on, the book laying gently on her crossed legs. She went through the pages for some minutes, getting interested on the seidr, as her sleep then started to show. It took some time to finally let her eyes remain closed, her body lying on the long sofa and the book resting on her chest, to fell asleep.

* * *

Thor threw another book gently on the table. The wood surface was filled with files, books and maps that the blonde god was using to get prepared for his soon to come misson. Because of his lack of sleep and his inner desire to know more about the aether and Svartalfheim, he guided himself to the library so he could be ready for anything that would happen. So he thought.

He laid back against the chair, his hands went directly to his face, rubbing his eyes. He was tired, but he was so obstinate to leave and go back to bed. His need to be prepared for the trip was not the only thing running through his head. The barely conversation that he endured with Y/N was something that he could not easily forget. Thor felt inside the need to say sorry about what happened. He let his thoughts drive his mind, as he leaned closer to the table, his hand underneath his jaw and eyes closed, trying to figure out a way to make it up to her. Just for the safe of the mission and the good of the realms. If Thor wanted something, was not screw up his father’s orders and keeping the peace between the worlms, and of course, between him and his betrothed.

Thor spent a long moment thinking about what was going next, that he nearly jumped from his seat when he heard something hitting the bookcase near his desk. His hands left his face and rapidly stood up, just to see Y/N leaving on its place a heavy book, her night gown was short and the robe she wore was hugging her tightly, protecting her body from the coldness of the night. The sound of the chair sliding on the floor made Y/N turn around to the man, still feeling a little sleepy.

“I’m very sorry” she whispered, her hands still on the book’s spine now carefully left on the shelf.

“It’s alright” Thor nodded slightly, feeling better now that he knew it was her. Silence quickly sorrounded them. “Can’t sleep?”

She let out a chuckle. “I think it is what it seems” Y/N answered, making some steps near the desk with curiosity. “I could say the same about you…” she crossed her arms on her chest and stared to the mess that Thor had on the wooden surface. “Studying the dark elves are we?”

Thor blinked at her remark, watching her as she looked through the books scaterred on the table. “Yes. It’s the best I can do before we depart to Svartalfheim.”

Y/N looked up to him. “You are doing well…” The blonde locked his eyes on her, her face was as serious as always. It looked like she just gave him a compliment, wasn’t it? But, how? He couldn’t tell how they were acting like nothing had happened before, otherwise, he decided that they were just as mature to accept it and go on besides the hard situation that they were put into by their parents. “Sleep well” she said and immediately started walking away to leave the library.

“Y/N” he suddenly called her. She stopped and turned around again to see the prince. “Forgive me for what happened today, it wasn’t an appropiate behavior from myself.”

She gave him a tired gaze. “I already did. Please, forgive me as well.”

With those words, she left the place. Maybe they would find a way to make their future marriage work.


End file.
